


Jump

by WeirdyMcWeirderton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Takes place in Goblin Town. What would happen if Fili didn't jump from the swinging path when he did?
Kudos: 3





	Jump

“Quickly!” Gandalf shouts to the company as they run through the Goblin tunnels. The company swiftly follows after him, killing any Goblin that gets in their path. They know they have to get out of the tunnels, and soon, if they are to survive and continue their quest. They come to a hole in the path and they are halted in their escape by it. The company fights off a horde Goblins approaching them while Thorin looks around them for anything that can help get them out of this. He notices the section of path they are on is suspending by ropes. Kili turns around and slices at one of the Goblins approaching them. Following the path of the ropes Thorin realizes what he has to do and slices one of the ropes with his sword, sending the section of path they are on swinging over the hole. The path swings to the other side and Thorin shouts orders to his kin.

“Jump!” the Dwarf king shouts and everyone in the front of the path jumps to the other side of the hole. Not everyone is able to jump to safety before the path swings back, though, and Thorin  
quickly glances around him, looking for his nephews. His stomach drops when he sees Fili is, in fact, still right next to him. Thorin shifts his gaze to look for his youngest nephew and sees him in the  
middle of the group as well. Thorin’s stomach drops further, knowing both his nephews are still on the swinging pathway. As the path reaches the first side, Goblins jump on to it and begin attacking the company. The rest of the company fights back, knocking the Goblins off the swinging pathway. As the path swings towards the opposite side, the rest of the dwarves jump off it to safety. Kili lands on his feet, crouching slightly and then swiftly standing up. He turns to look behind him, grinning cockily at the Goblins across the hole. His grin slowly disappears and his eyes widen in fright. On the swinging pathway, which is already swinging back to the Goblin filled side, is Fili. Fili looks over at his brother, his own eyes slightly wider than they usually are. The blond Dwarf’s eyes suddenly become steely and Fili turns around just as a large group of Goblins jump onto the swinging pathway and he slices one of their necks, beheading it. Kili’s eyes get wider and he hastily rushes towards the edge of the path.

“Thorin!” Kili shouts with fear oozing out of his voice. Thorin’s head whips around and he notices Kili running towards the edge of the path. Thorin’s head looks over to the path swinging back towards them and sees Fili on it with a group of Goblins, trying to fight them off. Thorin’s eyes widen and he rushes towards Kili. Not wanting both of his nephews in trouble, Thorin grabs Kili and yanks  
him back before handing him off to Dwalin. Dwalin grabs Kili from behind, holding him back, but Kili is struggling relentlessly to get free.

“Fili!” Kili shouts, his eyes filled with fear. Thorin glances back at Dwalin.

“Dwalin! Get him out of here! Now!” Dwalin nods his head, not wanting to leave his king, but understanding what he needs. The swinging path reaches them but Fili is unable to jump to safety due  
to the Goblins in his way. Thorin quickly jumps onto the path before it’s too late and begins attacking the Goblins with his nephew. Kili yanks and pulls himself away from Dwalin but Dwalin holds him  
fast as he drags Kili backwards.

“No! Fili! Thorin!” Kili shouts, still fighting against Dwalin’s hold. Dwalin swings Kili around and begins dragging him after the others in the company who are already running down the path. Kili  
eventually wrenches himself free of Dwalin and turns to stare at the taller dwarf. “Dwalin! We can’t leave them!”

“Go! I will go back,” Dwalin orders as he gives Kili a shove after the company. Kili shakes his head persistently, his eyes wide. The young Dwarf glances behind Dwalin, wanting and needing to help  
his brother.

“I have to help them! I have to help my brother!” Kili shouts while looking back at Dwalin with determination.

“You need to go with the company. I’ll bring them back. Go Kili. Now!” Dwalin orders before glancing behind Kili and nodding his head towards the rest of the company. Kili’s eyebrows furrow and  
then widen when someone grabs him from behind and drags him away from Dwalin.

“Dwalin! I can help! Dwalin!” Kili shouts as Balin pulls him after the rest of the company. Dwalin looks behind him and steels his body, ready for the fight. 

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

As Balin all but drags a worried and fearful Kili after the group, he can’t help but worry about his own brother, his king, and the heir’s lives himself. Neither of them have time to worry much longer  
when the Goblin King suddenly jumps onto the bridge in front of them, blocking their path. Kili stumbles back and his eyes dart to the Goblin king. The young Dwarf’s hand clenches around the handle  
of his sword as the Goblin king’s voice echoes around them. 

“You thought you could escape me?” the Goblin king asks with a smile and wide eyes. Kili’s eyes widen and he stops in his steps. The Goblin King swings his mace back and forth twice and Gandalf,  
who is at the front of the group, leaps back, almost falling down if not for the Dwarves balancing him from behind. “What are you going to do now wizard?”

Gandalf narrows his eyes at the king before lunging forward and stabbing the Goblin King in the eye with his staff. Kili glances behind him but there is still no sign of his brother and uncle. The  
hand fisted in his coat is a constant reminder that he must stay put and Kili feels helpless. The Goblin king’s yell of pain brings Kili’s attention back to the danger at hand. 

“Ow, ow, ow,” the Goblin King shouts as he drops his mace and clutches at his face in pain. Gandalf takes another step forward and slashes the Goblin King across the stomach, causing the Great  
Goblin to fall to his knees with wide eyes, clutching his midsection. “That’ll do it.”

Gandalf capitalizes on the moment and slices the Goblin King’s neck resulting in the king falling to the bridge, dead. The Great Goblin’s weight crashing to the bridge causes the bridge to rumble  
and eventually break away from the rest of the pathway. Little does Kili know, Thorin, Dwalin, and Fili have approach from behind and jump onto the bridge at the last minute before it begins falling down  
into the cavern. The bridge slides down the steep slope of the wall until it gets caught between it and the wall across from it, causing it to slow down and eventually stop for a few moments before falling  
and crashing to the ground a couple yards below. 

“Well, that could’ve been worse,” Bofur says from somewhere within the rubble. Kili grimaces and tries to push the debris off him but the Great Goblin suddenly landing on top of the company  
prevents this from happening. The company groans and shouts in pain, Dwalin’s voice shouting above all of them.

“You’ve got to be joking!” Kili’s ears pick up on Dwalin’s voice and he begins looking around for his brother and uncle, but what meets his eyes is something far more dreading. His eyes grow wide  
as he watches the Goblin horde running down the side of the cliff.

“Gandalf!” Kili shouts as he hastily tries to push himself up and out of the debris. Dwalin, who’s somewhere below Kili looks up and sees the Goblins approaching as well.

“There’s too many! We can’t fight them!” he shouts, knocking the debris out of his way and quickly climbing to his feet. 

“Only one thing will save us: Daylight! Come on! Here on your feet!” Gandalf shouts while helping the Dwarves closest to him out of the debris and onto their feet. Kili climbs to his own feet and  
before he can look for his brother Dwalin is grabbing his arm and pulling him after Gandalf. 

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Dwalin pulls Kili after him as they run down the hill outside in the daylight. Kili stumbles but then catches his balance. With a glance over at Dwalin Kili pulls himself to a stop causing Dwalin to halt  
as well. Dwalin turns to look at him, furrowing his eyebrows in question. Kili’s eyes are wide and pleading; he has only seen Dwalin, hasn’t seen or heard from his brother and uncle at all.

“Dwalin…Fili? Thorin?” Kili asks as he desperately searches Dwalin’s eyes for any hint as to the answer.

“Dwalin, Kili, keep going,” Thorin voice shouts from behind him and Kili looks in time to see his uncle meet up with them. 

“Uncle…Fili? Is he okay?” Kili asks, refusing to move until he knows of his brothers’ state. Thorin is about to snap at him to not worry about it and to keep moving but meeting his youngest nephew’s  
eyes, he can’t bring himself to make the young Dwarf wait. Thorin sighs and looks up the hill a little ways. Kili turns and his gaze picks up on his brother running down the hill towards them. Kili’s  
shoulder’s sag in relief and he whispers to himself. “Fili.”

“We must hurry,” Thorin announces while sharing a look with Dwalin before the two of them continue down the hill. Fili catches up to Kili and grabs him, pulling the younger Dwarf after him.

“Hurry Kili,” Fili orders without taking the time to stop moving. Kili holds fast though and yanks Fili to a stop. Fili turns and looks back at his brother, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes determined to  
keep them moving. Meeting his brother’s gaze has Fili softening his look, though. Kili is just staring at him, checking him over and his eyes still wide in fear. Fili takes a few steps towards his brother  
and looks him straight in the eyes. “I am fine. I promise.”

Kili watches Fili for a moment before he nods his head once, but he can’t help checking his brother over once again. Fili rests a hand on Kili’s shoulder and ducks his head slightly to catch his  
brothers’ gaze. “Kili…” 

“I tried to go back…They wouldn’t…They wouldn’t let me. They just kept pulling me away and I tried…Fee, I tried to help you…” Kili says after looking up at his brother for a moment, . The younger  
brother’s eyes plead for his brother to believe him. Fili smiles fondly at his brother.

“I know Kee…I know,” Fili says as he gently squeezes his brother’s shoulder. Thorin’s voice has them turning their attention behind them.

“Fili! Kili!” Fili sighs and looks back at his brother.

“Come on. Thorin is getting impatient,” Fili says with a smirk. Kili matches it with one of his own and the two of them hastily make their way down the hill to the company.


End file.
